


Cereal

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Little Meredith asks Thatcher why him and Ellis fight.





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Thatcher smiled as he watched Meredith play with her beloved doll. He knew that she would most likely grow up to be a surgeon herself. “Here you go sweetheart.” He says as he places the bowl of cereal in front of Meredith. 

She puts her doll down and picks up her pink kid spoon. She then happily dives into her cereal. Thatcher grabs a cup of coffee and sits down by her. 

She stops for a moment and in her sweet voice asks him, “Daddy, why do you and Mom fight so much?”

He sometimes hated how observant his little girl could be. “Well, sometimes adults fight, but don’t worry about it. Your mom and I still love each other and more importantly we love you.” 

“Daddy that’s bullshit.” She says bluntly.

“Meredith! That’s a naughty word. Where did you learn that?” Thatcher knew she was right though. He and Ellis were only married for Meredith. 

“Mommy.” She then started to eat more.

He didn’t know what else to say, but, “Don’t worry about the fighting, okay?”

“Okay.” Then the day went on as if nothing happened. Thatcher couldn’t forget the conversion though. He never did. He thought about it even when he reunited with Meredith years later.


End file.
